


And I Try My Best Not To Get Attached

by futureTaxonomist



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Body Worship, Creampie, Curtis’s wife is there but briefly, First Time, Gentle Sex, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Rimming, its Spicy y’all..., slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureTaxonomist/pseuds/futureTaxonomist
Summary: Be the change you want to see in the world. Also, Curtis’s first name is Robert, why he goes by Curtis is a mystery.Also, as you all can tell, I’m back on my bullshit.





	And I Try My Best Not To Get Attached

**Author's Note:**

> Be the change you want to see in the world. Also, Curtis’s first name is Robert, why he goes by Curtis is a mystery.
> 
> Also, as you all can tell, I’m back on my bullshit.

Curtis has had a damn good career to far, if he says so himself. Sure, he’s been bounced around and traded, but he does a good job at what he’s told to do. Getting traded to the Maple Leafs may have been a big break for him, mainly for the fact that the fans love them, no matter what. It’s refreshing, where's Calgary and Anaheim and all the other cities he’s been in, weren’t.

* * *

 Curtis would consider himself a straight man with a tendency to notice his teammates. He’s married, has two kids and loves his wife. But there’s something about seeing a body, specially a male body, in prime performance that really turned his gears.

He’s well aware how attractive Matts and Willy are, in body and face, but he’s just not into it. It’s partly being a goalie and partly not liking someone that much younger than he is. Curtis feels like a hypocrite for thinking that some days, when he looks are Freddie and a pang of arousal and want pulses through him. Freddie is only six years younger then he is but he feels like a cradle robber nonetheless.

Freddie is a smidge taller than him but is built, all muscle (and big dicked), which it makes Curtis want to drop to his knees for him. He wants to kiss up Freddies chest and play with his nipples until Freddie kisses him breathless. It’s concerning.

* * *

Curtis talks to his wife about it. She’s beautiful, kind and understanding where he needs, someone level-headed and solid, especially when he’s in a tizzy about having an inert attraction to a teammate. It’s not the first time this has happened.

“Honey, it’s okay to like him.” His wife says while stroking his back. They just had sex and Curtis feels bad for springing this upon her all of a sudden. “I’m not mad at you or anything, I know that you tend to get crushes on teammates - yes Curtis, I’ve noticed before all this- and this isn’t new.”

“But we’re married and. And I’m pretty sure he’s straight!” Curtis weakly protests, for once wishing his wife was more of the jealous type. He needs someone to ground him, to make him not feel as bad about this attraction of his. She just ‘tsks’ at him and kisses his temple before telling him that it’s okay if he wants to, and he quotes, ‘fuck’ Freddie.

(Curtis wouldn’t be opposed to it, but he’d rather be the one getting fucked.)

* * *

When he agrees to be on waivers, he knows it’s his last chance to get his dumb attraction to Freddie out of the way. He has a game in two days, and while he knows he should be packing with his wife and kids, reassuring them that they’ll be able to make new friends but all he wants is to be kissed by a big ginger man.

Freddie looks surprised when he opens the door because they’re not particularly close but there’s a connection there. Curtis can feel the ghost of his wife’s touch, her whispers of ‘Go ahead and have fun’ and ‘Tell me all about it’ when he left the house he’ll be selling soon.

“Hey Fred, how are you?” Curtis blurts out, because he doesn’t know how to ask Freddie for what he wants. He doesn’t want to make this awkward but he can feel his cheeks bloom with heat. Freddie looks at him quizzically because they’ve never had a conversation like this, stunted and unwelcoming.

Curtis feels so goddamned awkward, his attraction and respect mixing in a way that makes him want to bolt. Freddie has them sit down in his living room, full of comfortable couches and magazines. Curtis feels out of place and he wants to chicken out, let this attraction go but he’s already come this far.

They sit in an unnatural silence until Curtis just outright says “Will you fuck me?”. Freddie looks like he’s caught off guard and Curtis is ready to melt off the face of the earth. But he’s here to get fucked within an inch of his life so he has to roll with it. “My wife says that my crush on you is cute but that I really need to get “dicked” by you before we move,” Freddie looks like he wants to say something but Curtis cuts him off, “And I know that I'll be moving. It’s okay Fred.”

Freddie looks like he wants to say more by then gets a contemplative look on his face, like he has to really focus on something. Curtis feels like he’s being studied and it makes the feeling of wanting to bolt grow ten times its original size. “You sure about having sex with me?” is all Freddie asks him, quiet voiced and serious in a way that only happens when he’s picking up-

’Oh. He’s trying to pick me up.’ Curtis realizes and it’s a feeling that makes butterflies flutter around his belly. He turns and faces Freddie and in a bout of unexpected bravery, kisses Freddie, chaste and sweet.

Freddie has to lean down a little bit to kiss him and Curtis is blown away at how good it is. He’s embarrassed but so turned on that he doesn’t know what to do with himself. He moves his hands to Freddie’s shoulders as Freddie moves his to Curtis’s hips. It feels as natural as moving on the ice, as breathing really. Curtis can hear little noises going on in what feels like the background but when he realizes it’s himself that’s making those little noises. Curtis wants to hide, because he’s a grown man making noises fit for a woman.

* * *

It’s almost as if Freddie knows what’s happening, what he’s planning, because he stops kissing him and mumbles to him that he can continue, that his noises were hot. Curtis wants to retort that Freddie’s the hot one but stops when Freddie goes to kiss and nip at his neck. Curtis moans out loud at that, because his neck is sensitive and Freddie’s beard adds a delicious sensation that makes his cock twitch in his pants.

Curtis is glad that they’re sitting down on Freddie’s absolutely huge couch because Freddie pulls him into his lap.They’re roughly the same height now and Curtis thinks that Freddie is probably one of the more handsome guys in the league. (Yeah there’s Lundqvist but Lundqvist doesn’t count because he’s always been hot. Besides, Freddie went through what Mitchy and Naz would call a “glow up”, he had a god awful haircut (Curtis isn’t one to talk but he remember from his time in Calgary when they’d go up against the Ducks) but he’s grown up and fixed his past mistakes.)

Freddie sucks at his pulse point, nipping from time to time and Curtis squirms, his pants getting tighter by the minute. He doesn’t think about it when Freddie takes off his shirt and pants, leaving him in just his boxers, while Curtis is almost fully dressed. Freddie strips him and Curtis feels out of place until Freddie kisses him.

* * *

Curtis wouldn’t consider himself the most experienced when it came to having sex with other men. His only knowledge was what he’d read about in the few dirty mags he’d discreetly buy online or the pornos he’d watch. But he knew enough to jack Freddie a couple of times, his big cock drooling pre every once so often. But what he really wanted was to suck on it. He shyly glanced upwards and mumbled out a “Is this okay?” and a “Can I blow you?”. Freddie’s hips jerk up when he asks but it’s okay, Curtis doesn’t mind.

Actually getting Freddie’s cock in his mouth takes a couple of tries, mainly because Curtis hasn’t done this much before. His wife, bless her, would make him blow her strapon before she’d fuck him within an inch of his life. But this was an honest-to-God cock in front of his face and Curtis could feel his mouth get a little wet at the sight. Freddie’s cock was thick and drippy, the foreskin pulled back to reveal a purpling head and fresh drops of pearly pre.

“It’s pretty,” Curtis says out loud because he’s not thinking about it. Curtis looks up with startled eyes while Freddie looks at him with amusement in his eyes. “Yeah?” he says and Curtis can feel his cheeks burn with arousal and shame. It’s more arousal than the bitter shame, because Freddie’s cock pulses hot and Curtis wants. So he casts his eyes down and goes to lap up the beads of pre that threaten to slide down the head.

Freddie’s cock blurts out more pre and Curtis is pleasantly surprised by how much he likes the taste. It’s almost a neutral flavor, a little on the sweet side. Curtis sucks at the head, moaning a little when Freddie’s hips hitch up, not enough to choke him but enough that Curtis knows that he feels good.

He tries to take him deeper and ends up choking on the girth. Freddie gently pushes him away stating, “We can try the another time, just do what feels good.” He gives him a warm smile and Curtis melts a little bit. He worked himself up into such a tizzy, subtlety worrying about whether or not he’d be able to make Freddie feel good. He smiles up at Fred and goes back to sucking on the head, momentarily stopping to slick up his hand and jerking Fred off while he sucks at the head.

Freddie moans loud and low, his thighs shaking ever so slightly. Curtis sneaks a hand down to his crotch, pressing up against the hardness he can feel there. He lets out a small moan of his own and Freddie goes and cradles his head, whimpering slightly at the vibrations. Curtis feels a sort of powerful because Freddie is weak to him, weak to how good his mouth feels.

He only gets to suck on Freddie a little bit more before he’s gently pulled away. “Baby,” and Curtis feels like a school girl for how much he likes being called that, “you have to stop if you want to be fucked.”

Curtis sweeps his eyes down has another pang of arousal shoots straight for his cock. He leans forward and temporary buries his face into the crease of Freddie’s massive thighs because he feels so hard it hurts and he just wants Freddie to stretch him out. “Curtis? Is this too much? Because we can stop,” Freddie says quietly. Curtis whines high in his throat and goes to hump at his hand. Freddie says a quiet “Robert.” and Curtis looks up at him because no one uses his first name.

“I-I want this. Please.” is what Curtis manages to get out. His eyes are downcast because it’s one thing to admit it to his wife and another to suck another man’s cock but it’s hard to talk about what he wants. Freddie fits his hand under his chin and tilts it up, his thumb resting on Curtis’s bottom lip.

* * *

They makeout for a bit on Fred’s bed, Freddie picking up on the fact that Curtis really likes it, likes being made quiet. Curtis feels so unbelievably hard, his boxers straining with it. Freddie goes for his neck again and really sucks, leaving a port wine stain looking hickey behind. Curtis doesn’t usually like the look of hickies but the feeling of being owned is heedy and makes his eager cock twitch.

Freddie has him lay on his back while he moves down his chest. He nips at his nipples and Curtis can feel his cock give a violent twitch but otherwise doesn’t react too much. “I’m going to slip your boxers off okay?” Freddie asks and Curtis nods, before remembering that they had agreed to only verbal agreements. “Yeah, that’s okay.”

Freddie nods and goes to kiss at his belly while taking off Curtis’s boxers, before kissing the tip of Curtis’s cock. He jerks at that because fuck he feels like he’s ready to burst. He lets out a loud whine, but Freddie just shushes him. Freddie then grabs underneath Curtis’s thighs and hoists them up and curtis feels exposed like this, a private part of him revealed to Freddie. “I’m going to eat you out, okay?” Freddie says confidently and Curtis lets out a breathy ‘Yes’ in response.

Freddie kisses his balls, then moves lower to his taint and Curtis can feel a jolt of pleasure and then Fred’s warm breath over his hole. Curtis wants to squirm away but forces himself to still, to let it happen. Freddie kisses his hole and Curtis actually twitches away but quickly apologizes, because he hasn’t don’t this before and it’s a lot.

Freddie just goes and licks up towards his balls from his hole and oh. Oh, it feels so fucking good that Curtis wants to beg for more but he also wants Freddie to just give him whatever he thinks that he needs. Freddie’s grunts out an order to hold his thighs and Curtis can’t believe that that it’s happening. He can feel Fred pull his cheeks apart some more and really dig in. It’s overwhelming in the best way and Fred’s beard burns in a way that should hurt on such sensitive skin.

Curtis makes loud noises, moaning and whining whenever Freddie doesn’t do what he wants immediately. Curtis wishes that he could grind back onto Fred’s face but settles for what he’s getting. This is probably the only time he’ll ever get to experience it.

It’s over far sooner than he’d like but he’ll take it. Freddie moves back up and kisses him, before going towards his left bedside dresser and pulls out a bottle of lube. “It’ll be a little cold but I’ll try to warm it up for you.” Fred winks at him and Curtis feels affection thread through his limbs in a sweet pulse. Freddie is so sweet to him and Curtis wants.

Freddie was right; the lube’s cold and Curtis flinches a little bit when Freddie applies it so his hole. It feels smooth and soft though as Freddie rubs little circles around before applying pressure. Curtis has maybe fingered himself one other time, when he was a young man fresh out of the draft. Freddie keeps applying pressure and eventually the tip of his index finger pops in and Curtis makes a sound low in his throat.

“You okay baby?” Freddie asks and Curtis goes <i>Ah...Yeah…</i> and tries to push back onto Freddie’s big, thick fingers but gets stopped. He huffs out his displeasure but Freddie makes it up to him.

The blunt press of Freddie’s cock is too much and not enough all at once. Curtis fears that it won’t fit in him, mainly for the fact that it’s thick and has a natural curve to the left.

* * *

When Fred gets in him, he gives Curtis a minute to adjust because this is much bigger than his fingers. But the stretch is so good and Curtis lets out breathy little ‘move please please please’s because he wants this, wants to be ruined for anyone else.

Freddie fucks into him and it’s so good Curtis wants to cry. Each drag of Fred’s cock scrapes over his prostate and it makes Curtis hiccup out these little noises he’d be too embarrassed to admit he’d made. Each noise is a little pinched out ‘ah ah ah’ that makes his face burn. Freddie doesn’t seem to mind, soaking them all up to the point he starts to let out little whines of his own.  

Each of Freddie’s noises makes Curtis’s cock twitch and he wishes that Freddie wasn’t holding his hands because he’s so desperate to come, so desperate to find release.

* * *

It happens when he least expects it to. One second Freddie is grinding in deep and filthy and the next Curtis whites out, his cock painting his belly a pearly white. Freddie chokes out a sounds and goes on for a bit longer before he comes inside, grinding his pulsing cock in Curtis’s twitch body. It’s over stimulating and Curtis whines for him to stop, because no matter how good it feels it’s still way too much.

Freddie pulls out and Curtis can feel wet glob of come spill out. It’s warm still and Freddie must notice that it spilled out too because he goes and fingers it back in. Curtis whimpers because fuck he’s too over sensitive but he wants more.

Freddie goes and gets a warm washcloth to clean Curtis up as best as he can before hanging out on his hamper to dry. He gets into his (messy, debauched) sheetsans drags Curtis underneath and if that didn’t feel so damn good, Curtis would have left. They only nap for a couple of hours before Curtis goes home because his wife can’t be the only one packing.

“Thank you.” is all Curtis tells Freddie, smiling and kissing him goodbye.

* * *

When Curtis gets home, his wife greets him with a kiss, the kids already put to bed. “Have fun?” she asks teasingly and Curtis blushes, because yeah. He did.

**Author's Note:**

> no concrit please! but I do hope you’ve enjoyed this.
> 
> i’ll fix the formatting when imon my laptop!!!


End file.
